


Partners

by 18lzytwner



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: A little oneshot that takes place after the finale - SPOILERS if you haven't seen it yet. Eddie and Jamie still have a few things to work out. First Blue Bloods story.





	Partners

They had gone back to Jamie’s place after Sunday dinner.  Eddie looked around the living room, a place she’d been many times before, but somehow now, it looked different; possibly because now it was going to be _their_ living room.

          “I can hear the gears turning,” Jamie said as he locked the front door.  He moved around her so that he was standing directly in front of her, so close that they were practically nose to nose.  They had spent most of the day after he’d proposed filling out paperwork on the shooting and doing their research on just how they could be married and still be partners.  No real alone time until after the announcement and dinner with the Reagan family.

          “You think that your family…” she didn’t get a chance to finish.

          “You think my Dad would have kept checking up on you when you got shot, if he didn’t feel something for you more than the other officers?  Danny has been telling me to get it over with for the last two years, I mean you heard him.  Erin wants to know when she’s going to be an aunt again already.  Don’t get me started on Grandpa.  Besides didn’t everyone seem happy at dinner?  You really think my Dad would have welcomed you if he didn’t think this was something he was ok with?”  He gave her a look, wondering if she was getting cold feet.

          “I suppose I figured that your dad felt a little relieved that I took the bullet instead of you.  I can’t really speak to everyone else but you are right,” Eddie admitted.  They both knew that since her father had been sent to jail that she had issues with trusting family members but they both knew that if they couldn’t trust each other after what had happened over the last month then they would never trust each other at all.

          “You know what?  I only care about one person and what they think.  Give you five million guesses who that person is,” Jamie put his forehead on hers.

          “I don’t think I need that many,” she smirked.  He leaned in and kissed her, slowly pulling her toward the couch.  They sat down, pulling apart, just so they could speak a little more.

          “My family loves you.  I love you, admittedly more than them,” Jamie teased her.

          “I love you too.  When I saw that car move and that little voice told me it wasn’t just an ordinary car doing an ordinary thing.  I almost lost you and I just couldn’t.  Not without telling you how I feel.  That’s when I knew we couldn’t go on just being partners,” Eddie said.

          “Partners in life forever, that’s all I’ve wanted for the last four years,” he admitted.  Eddie’s response was to lean in and kiss him.  Two could play at this game.

          “I tried to move on but the truth was I never could.  I was waiting for you to admit that you had more on your mind than me being the cop in the seat next to you,” she told him.

          “I think I was waiting for the same thing.  This may sound nuts but this morning made me realize that waiting was just not an option anymore.  I know we jumped in with both feet but…” this time Eddie cut him off.

          “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she smiled.  Jamie leaned in and once again their lips found each other.  There would be no pulling apart this time as their hands started to roam over each other, trying to memorize every part of each other’s bodies.

          “Bedroom,” he said as Eddie helped him get his shirt off.

          “Yes,” she nodded as they stood up.  Jamie took her hand and they walked down the hall and into the bedroom.  They had been given the next day off and they wouldn’t be leaving the bedroom until they had to go to work two days from now.  When they got back in their patrol car things would be different than it was that morning but it would also be quite the same and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**The End**


End file.
